


Say You Won't Let Go

by waveryder



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Background Samaya, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Ray Palmer smiles sunshine, it makes Leonard weak, soft coldatom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveryder/pseuds/waveryder
Summary: “Come on, we never go anywhere that requires dancing,” Ray says, grabbing Leonard’s hand. “It’ll be fun. Please?” Ray makes his eyes as big and pleading as possible, a dirty trick that Leonard can’t help but fall for every time.





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readwriteandavengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/gifts).



> happy birthday [readwriteandavengers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers)! (@[mrpalmersnart](http://mrpalmersnart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr) here's a little fluffy coldatom thing for you!
> 
> inspired by say you won't let go by james arthur

Ray and Leonard are sat at their table, watching people on the dance floor under the large canopy. Ray leans forward onto the table and gets a look at Sara and Amaya, holding each other, as they move to the music. He lets out a blissful sigh, and Leonard snaps his attention to Ray.

 

“I’m so happy for them,” he says, eyes trained on their friends, the newlywed couple. They glow under the string of lights, ethereal and soft, swaying gracefully together.

 

“Me, too,” Leonard says, genuinely. Sara and Amaya are made for each other, and all of their friends were wondering when they were going to tie the knot.

 

Sara breaks away from Amaya’s arms, and comes over to the table.

 

“Come on, guys, you haven’t gotten up to dance all night,” Sara says, “and I can’t have two of my best friends, who happen to be _a couple_ , stand on the sidelines while there is quality bump and grind music playing.” She tugs at both their arms, and while Ray gets up willingly, Leonard tries to pry his arm from Sara’s iron grip.

 

Ray notices and detaches himself from Sara.

 

“We’ll be right there,” Ray says, “just give us a sec?” Sara pouts, but nods anyway, walking - well, dancing - back to the floor.

 

Leonard looks up at his boyfriend, and shakes his head.

 

“You know I don’t dance, Raymond,” he says.

 

“Come on, we never go anywhere that requires dancing,” Ray says, grabbing Leonard’s hand. “It’ll be fun. Please?” Ray makes his eyes as big and pleading as possible, a dirty trick that Leonard can’t help but fall for every time.

 

Leonard lets out a longsuffering sigh, and looks up at the overgrown puppy standing before him. He rolls his eyes, affectionately, but gets up anyway. Ray beams at him, bright and sunny, and he leads them both to the dance floor.

 

“If I step on you, don’t blame me,” Leonard mutters, but Ray simply laughs.

 

Ray takes them right to Sara and Amaya, who grin at them. Suddenly, the pop melodies fade out, and in their place a gentle strumming of a guitar plays, as the next song starts. The floor empties out, except for the couples.

 

“Just in time,” Ray says, smiling softly, hands coming up to Leonard’s neck, interlocking his fingers together.

 

Leonard, smiles back, but averts his eyes. All these years, and Ray’s smile still makes the heat rise to Leonard’s face, makes his stomach flip. He still feels like he has to look away, undeserving of Ray’s brilliant light. When he looks back up, Ray’s eyes are soft, and Leonard lets himself relax against his boyfriend, his arms wrapped around Ray’s waist. They sway and rock to the music, letting the light rhythm wrap around them. Leonard looks over at Sara and Amaya, holding each other, Sara’s face pressed into Amaya’s neck. Leonard swears he can see tears. Amaya has her arms wrapped tightly around Sara’s waist, and Leonard can see her mouthing the words to the song as they turn slowly.

 

They look so happy, blissful, and it makes Leonard’s heart clench. He’s elated for his friends, they deserve each other, and to be happy. He wonders, though, if this is something he can have. He’s never seen himself as the marrying type, or even the long term relationship type, but then Ray Palmer came crashing into his life. Literally, that man ran into Leonard, who was on his afternoon run, at the park.

 

Ray was chasing after a frisbee, and he chased it right into Leonard’s side, knocking them both to the ground. Leonard suffered a few scrapes and bumps, but that was nothing compared to Ray’s constant apologies and promises to pay for Leonard’s medical bill. Leonard told him he was fine, if only to stop the man from speaking a mile a minute. Ray persisted, telling him to stay put while he grabbed the first aid kit from his car. He proceeded to tell Leonard how he’s very clumsy, and keeping a first aid kit on hand is just proper planning.

 

He ends up patching Leonard up, spending the entire time babbling on, asking Leonard every so often if anything hurts. Needless to say, Leonard’s frustration quickly fades, because Ray is being gentler than necessary, and he’s smiling at Leonard, wide and bright. The same smile that give Leonard butterflies.

 

Leonard shakes himself from his thoughts, coming back to the dance floor, swaying with Ray. Ray pulls Leonard closer, and presses his face into Leonard’s neck, nuzzling him there. It makes Leonard’s shiver, and he pulls his arms tighter around Ray’s waist.

 

Then he feels Ray’s mouth start to move against his skin. Leonard thinks he’s going to start kissing him, but Ray’s mouthing the words along with the song. Seems Amaya isn’t the only one familiar with the lyrics. Leonard pays attention to the movement of Ray’s mouth, syncing it to the song.

 

 

> _I'm so in love with you, and I hope you know, darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold.  
>  We've come so far my dear, look how we've grown, and I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old. _

 

Leonard pulls back, getting a good look at Ray. Ray’s smile is softer, sweeter, this time, as he leans in and kisses Leonard, gently. Leonard sighs into the kiss, moving his hand up to the back of Ray’s neck, holding him there. They break apart and lean their foreheads together.

 

“ _Raymond_ ,” Leonard says, breathless.

 

“I love you,” Ray whispers.

 

“I love you, too,” Leonard says, as they sway until the song ends.

 

Sara pushes past them, throwing a wink Leonard’s way. He rolls his eyes and walks back to the table. He sees Ray hugging Amaya, lifting her off the ground. When he sets her down, she whispers something in his ear, causing Ray to look at Leonard, blushing. He says something back to Amaya, and walks back to join Leonard.

 

“What did she say to you?” Leonard asks.

 

Ray just grabs Leonard’s hand. “She was just reminding me about something I have to do later. No big deal.” He kisses Leonard’s knuckles.

 

Leonard doesn’t press the matter, letting it go when Ray looks at him with bright, shining eyes. Leonard leans forward and presses their mouths together, and Ray follows his lead, lips moving in tandem with Leonard’s.

 

Ray opened up a whole world of possibilities for Leonard, a chance to grow for the better. Ray gave Leonard hope. He gave Leonard his heart and trust, completely.

 

Leonard is never letting this go

**Author's Note:**

> love me some Soft Coldatom.
> 
> come scream about it with me @[bottomraypalmer](http://bottomraypalmer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
